Jennifer's Body
by Deanstiel's Daughter
Summary: (Jibbs and Tiva. AU-ish) Jenny was hiding something on her when she died. She meant for Gibbs to find it, but due to Vance it never made it to Gibbs. Could this all mean something, like maybe someone is alive or something big is going to go down?
1. Sequences

Chapter 1: Sequences

Gibbs walked down an unfamiliar road. It was gray and cloudy and not too bright, not in the wits department, but in the light department. His gun was not on him, nor an NCIS standard uniform or his fancier clothes. He was wearing his old green jacket and jeans. His shoes were becoming muddy from walking on this dirt path he had no idea why he was on. No human souls were in sight, just gray fog.

Suddenly though, he had spoken too soon for there stood a figure. From its slenderness it appeared to be a woman of about five foot six maybe, maybe shorter? She stepped forward towards him and his eyes were filled with awe at the realization of who she was.

"Hello Jethro," she said. "Miss me?"

He was too stricken to speak.

"I figured as much," she smiled. "I've missed you too, but you know what they say some friends don't speak for months at a time…or in our case years?"

"What do you want?" Gibbs said finally.

"What I've always wanted Jethro," she continued. "What were you supposed to find?"

"What the hell are you talking about," Gibbs said. "I have no idea what you mean?"

"Oh you BLACK CAT," she cooed. "I always liked your style of keeping me in suspense, you know what you were supposed to find, now come find me!"

She then walked off into the nothingness and Gibbs was alone yet again.

Gibbs woke up moments later in a cold sweat as his alarm rang. Four am was the current time although it had felt like forever ago since he'd been in his own body. He rubbed his forehead hoping to remove some of the sweat, carefully stripped himself of the blankets surrounding him, and prepared for the day ahead.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

"I'm just saying McProbious," Tony said. "It's virtually impossible!"

"Well I'm saying it's possible," McGee replied confidentially. "Tony."

"What are we betting on?" Ziva asked as she walked over to the two bickering men.

"We Zi-vah," Tony replied. "Are betting on that girl over there, McGeek over here says he can get a date with her faster then mwah, now tell him how ridiculous that is!"

"I'm just saying I have more in common with this girl than Tony," McGee explained. "For example we both majored in computers."

"Awww," Tony interrupted. "Elf Lord and his little mistress!"

Ziva laughed.

"Well Tony McGee does have a point," Ziva said. "The only thing you'd do is get her in bed and be done with her."

Tony opened his mouth to reply but then closed it as he listened to McGee's snickers.

"Oh come on Ziva," Tony exclaimed. "Don't tell me you haven't just asked someone out for just sex?"

"Oh a few," she replied with a sneaky smile. "But just like Houdini I don't remember half of their names, or if I do you'll never know?"

Tony's eyebrows rose as he watched her walk to her desk.

Gibbs then walked in and Tony stood at attention.

"Morning boss," Tony said. "Any cases?"

Gibbs didn't reply he only dropped his backpack down and begun to walk towards the hallway.

"Geez what's eating him?" Tony asked.

"It's because you showed up." McGee replied with a smile.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Jimmy was busy cleaning surgical equipment when Gibbs walked in. Ducky looked up and met the concerned yet serious look on his old friend's face.

"Uh Mr. Palmer," he said. "Can you please go double check on Abigail's test results?"

Jimmy knew a dismissal when he saw it so he just nodded and exited the room.

"Jethro," Ducky said. "I've only seen you give me this look one other time in your life…what's going on?"

"Duck," he said. "I need a body."

"Well last time I checked you had one." Ducky replied.

"This is serious Duck," he said this time more demanding. "I need _her _body."

"Oh…" Ducky replied as there stares met each other once again.

**RNR PLEEZ!**


	2. Truth Be Told

Chapter 2: Truth Be Told

"I suppose this has something to do with the past Jethro," Ducky said finally after many minutes of silence. "Is it something you can tell me before I go digging up bodies?"

"It's classified unfortunately," Gibbs lied. "I am sorry."

"It's fine," Ducky said. "I just need to know if anyone's in danger."

"No one yet," Gibbs replied. "I just need to see something on the body."

"Fair enough," Ducky said. "You'll have your clearance papers in twenty four hours or less if I pull a few strings."

"Thanks Duck," Gibbs replied. "I really appreciate this."

Ducky nodded as he watched his friend walked out the double doors and into the elevator. He rubbed his forehead yet again ruffling his silver-gray hair in the process.

_"Oh you BLACK CAT,"_

"_I always liked your style of keeping me in suspense, you know what you were supposed to find, now come find me!"_

"Black Cat," he asked himself. "What the hell does she mean by tha…?"

Suddenly realization came into Gibbs' head. He head-slapped himself for not thinking of it sooner. It was so obvious! He then burst through the now open elevator doors and started to briskly walk towards the bullpen.

"Come on Tony," McGee exclaimed. "It's obvious I'm gonna win this thing!"

"No way Probie," Tony replied. "This girl is probably one of those that…oh I don't know…want a MAN and that, you are not!"

"Uggh," Ziva groaned. "Will you two please shut up I'm trying to work!"

"And so should they be David," Gibbs replied to her while head-slapping the other two. "Grab your gear!"

"Case boss?" Tony asked excitedly.

"Sort of," Gibbs replied. "Now come on time's a wasting!"

They all listened carefully as Gibbs begun to speak on his phone. He walked into the elevator and closed it leaving the others waiting.

"Ok," Tony said. "I guess we'll take the stairs."

"Hello this is Agent Gibbs of NCIS," Gibbs said into his phone. "Yes I'd like to order that a grave be dug up?"

"Yes sir Agent Gibbs," the voice on the other end said. "But which grave?"

Gibbs sighed.

"Jennifer Shepherd." he replied closing the phone.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

It was about thirty minutes later before they reached the St. Augustine Memorial Cemetery. Most all fallen NCIS agents were buried here. Gibbs had called Ducky beforehand and told him to put a hold on the clearance papers and that he had "taken care of it himself" and not to worry. Ziva, Tony and McGee had amazingly made it there before Gibbs, but no matter they didn't know where they were going anyway. He walked past them all and fingered them to come along. They all shrugged at each other, but followed their bosses' command anyway. He led them over to the coroner, who was currently shoveling the dirt off of a grave.

"Well," the coroner said. "Bout time you showed up."

"We'll take it from here Jim," Gibbs replied pointing behind himself. "Why don't you go take a leak?"

"Of course," Jim nodded noticing Gibbs' dismissal. "Have fun!"

Gibbs smirked, blew up his gloves, and snapped them both on his hands.

"Ok," Gibbs said. "You heard Jim this thing is all ours, so get to uncovering!"

The agents disbanded, they begun to dig more and more until the hole begun to cave in on itself almost.

"Hey McGee," Tony said balancing a pen on his head. "Look what I can do!"

"Tony!" Ziva exclaimed as he backed into her and they both went falling into the hole.

Dirt went flying everywhere. Everyone coughed and when it finally cleared Tony came face to face with a very displeased Ziva. She lay on top of him.

"Well what I'm feeling better be your knee," Ziva said kneeing him where it hurts, he winced in pain.

"Guess not." she said.

Ziva stood up and extended her hand towards McGee who helped pull her up. Tony was pulled up by Gibbs, but then he walked away a little to be in pain by himself. Gibbs then jumped into the hole right by the coffin that filled it. It was a pretty big hole for a grave. He struggled to open the top, but eventually it popped off. More dust and dirt came off and he coughed again.

The body inside was now nothing but bones. He almost choked picturing Jenny in her prime. Now the beautiful hair he had run his fingers through so long ago and the pretty eyes he had looked into often were nothing, but figments of his imagination. He fingered McGee to jump down inside and he reluctantly followed.

"McGee," he said. "Tell Tony to throw down that express body bag we brought."

"Got it," McGee replied. "Tony!

"I heard him," Tony said throwing the bag in, it landed in an enormous thump. "Here you go!"

Gibbs nodded and unzipped the bag.

"McGee, help me lift this coffin up," Gibbs said. "Hopefully we can get this skeleton in there in one piece."

"Ok boss," McGee replied helping him lift, Ziva had now jumped into the hole to hold the bag open. "But why are we stealing this skeleton?"

"First of all we're not stealing it McGee," Gibbs grunted. "We're borrowing it and second the reason is classified."

One final push on the underside of the coffin jolted the skeleton from its resting place and dumped it into the body bag. The clack of bones made everyone wince, but on they continued. Ziva snapped the zipper on the bag shut and handed it up to Tony. She then extended her hand to both of them and pulled them up.

"Alright," Gibbs said. "You cannot tell anyone we were here; we will put these bones back when I am done with them, ok?"

Everyone nodded. Ziva and McGee followed behind their fearless leader to the cars.

"You guys go on ahead I left my wall…," Tony said looking up and realizing they were gone. "Ok then!"

He walked over to the resting place of his wallet, right by the headstone. A couple of letters poked out under the dust. He looked around to see who and if anyone was watching and then began to rub away the dirt clumps and dust. This revealed the most shocking answer to all of Tony's recent questions! He read the tombstone: "Jennifer Shepherd, NCIS Director, Friend and Family alike."

The car Gibbs was in beeped its horn and Tony jumped.

"I'm coming!" he yelled and ran off towards the vehicle.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Meanwhile back at headquarters Ducky was preparing for the whirlwind known as Gibbs to return with the required body he had longed for. He heard the sliding doors open and he spoke.

"Ah Jethro," Ducky said. "I wasn't expecting you all to be back soo…"

He turned around the see the face of Director Leon Vance.

"Oh Director," he stammered. "I am sorry…I thought you were…"

"It's fine Dr. Mallard," Vance said. "Speaking of Gibbs, I've been trying to reach him all afternoon…any ideas on his location doctor?"

"Uh," Ducky quickly tried to think of a solid lie. "They had a case."

"That's funny," Vance said sticking a toothpick in his mouth. "They didn't have any today?"

"Um," Ducky stammered yet again. "They just got it."

Vance only stared, he could see right through Ducky's lies.

"Well," he replied. "When Gibbs does get here send him up to my office…okay?"

Ducky nodded and watched as the director walked out of the doors to autopsy. He let go of the breath he had been holding in and pulled out his phone.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Team Gibbs walked into the bullpen. Tony had been assigned to sneak the body into autopsy while the others went upstairs to act as natural as possible. They unloaded their backpacks and all sat down at their desks and pretended to be working on things. Gibbs had hoped no one had noticed them gone or called the director on them.

"Gibbs," a voice from above said. "I need to speak with you."

He had spoken too soon. Above him on the stairwell stood Vance, his smile had faded as he fingered Gibbs upwards to SECT-NAV and his office. He reluctantly followed acting as if he had nothing to hide. Vance and he walked up the metal stairs to his office heel to heel. The clack of their well polished shoes was almost unbearable for Team Gibbs; they knew they couldn't keep their secret rendezvous a secret forever. Vance, just like Gibbs had a way of finding out things.

The door shut behind Gibbs with one big bang. Vance moved over to his desk and sat down motioning for Gibbs to sit as well. He obeyed and sat down in front of his boss. Vance poked a wooden toothpick from its plastic case and stuffed it in his mouth. His face was a picture of disapproval.

"You got somethin' you wanna tell me," Vance said breaking the silence. "I heard you all took an uninvited break during routine work time."

"I'm not gonna lie to you Leon," Gibbs said confidentially. "We did."

"Care to brief me?" Vance replied.

"I'd rather not," Gibbs replied. "If, that's ok with you…Leon?"

Gibbs got up and turned to leave.

"You know Gibbs I will find out somehow what you guys were doing out there," Vance smiled. "So be prepared for one hell of a hurricane when I do."

"Like hell you will." Gibbs replied walking out and slamming the door behind him.

Vance only sighed.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

"Oh Gibbs," Abby said. "You're here?"

Gibbs smiled, Caff-pow in one hand for his favorite forensic scientist and in the other he held bags. Brain Matter played in the background.

"Honestly I don't even know how you can focus with that shit," Gibbs said thrusting the bags onto her evidence table and placing the Caff-pow to the left of her keyboard. "I sure as hell wouldn't be able to."

"Ah," Abby said. "You get used to it, now what's all this?"

Gibbs had muddled over how to explain the mystery case to her.

"Special case," he replied. "I need you to run ballistics and tests or whatever you call it on them okay?"

"Ok," Abby cocked her head. "But why?"

"I can't say yet," Gibbs sighed again. "All I need you to do is keep the director out of here and if for any reason he walks in you are working on a cold case okay?"

"Okay," Abby said. "But one day I will figure out what this is all about!"

Gibbs didn't reply he was already out the door.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Today Gibbs would need at least twenty cups of coffee to mend his nerves. He had hoped no one would even ask about this "case". He figured that his next plan of attack was to buy a mask of his own face in order to hide the worried expression he was trying to stop giving everyone. This was why everyone was asking, because of his mug.

"Come on Probie," Tony exclaimed. "When are you gonna give this thing up?"

"Not until," McGee replied. "You admit I'm right."

"Oh my god you two," Ziva said. "Can't you just call this bet quits; we've got bigger problems now, like worrying about Gi…?"

Gibbs had just now walked in. He set down his coffee on his desk, sat down, and starting rubbing his forehead. He looked up to find all the agents staring at him.

"What are you all staring at," Gibbs barked. "Huh?"

"We were just," Tony found the courage to speak first. "Just worried about yah boss?"

"Yeah well stop," Gibbs replied sternly. "I'm a big boy DiNozzo; I can take care of myself without all your concern, okay?"

Tony swallowed hard and nodded. He watched as Gibbs passed by him and in the direction of autopsy. Tony then looked down and continued to work on his papers. Gibbs was now entering autopsy. Luckily Jimmy was gone for lunch and it was just Ducky cleaning up.

"Ah Jethro," Ducky said. "At least it's you this time and not that infernal director of ours, uh did you need something else before I go?"

"Duck," Gibbs replied. "I need a case file."

"Ok," Ducky said. "Which one?"

"Duck," Gibbs lowered his voice just a little. "Do you remember Operation BLACK CAT?"

"All too well my friend," Ducky quickly replied. "All too well…"

**Now what do you think Operation BLACK CAT is? Hmm?**

**Minor TIVA there ;) **

**RNR!**


	3. Who Knows Where The Time Goes

Chapter 3: Who Knows Where the Time Goes

"So you do remember it," Gibbs said. "Don't you Ducky?"

"It was so long ago Jethro," Ducky replied. "Are you sure it applies to today."

"Duck," he said rubbing his forehead. "Jenny came to me in a dream last night…"

Ducky stared at Gibbs.

"She," Gibbs continued. "She told me to come find what I was supposed to a long time ago, I don't know what she means but she said "find me and you'll find what you're looking for", not in those exact words…but."

"Slow down Jethro," Ducky replied. "Whatever Jenny is telling you to find…she has a good reason for it."

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Tony banged hard with his calloused fists on the stubborn vending machine. It had taken his dollar, but wasn't giving him his candy bar…yet again. He groaned in frustration and started to pound some more.

"Need some help?" a voice from behind asked.

He spun around and met the face of Ziva. She walked over to the machine and hit it under the keypad. Suddenly it groaned itself and released Tony's candy bar.

"Thanks…" he said point blank and leaning into the machine. He unwrapped the candy bar and started eating it.

"Don't mention it," Ziva replied and stared at his face which was turned down to the floor. "Hey…what's wrong?"

"Nothing…" was his reply.

"Tony," she said. "I have seen you, I know when you're upset…what is wrong?"

"It's Gibbs," Tony replied. "I've never seen him act like this?"

"Well," Ziva said offering an answer. "Maybe he's just hard at work on this case?"

"No, that's not it," Tony replied. "First of all he always briefs us on every single case, this one he left us guessing, and second I…I'm just worried about him okay?"

"You heard him," Ziva said back. "We shouldn't worry about him."

"Ziva," Tony said throwing the wrapper in the trash and totally facing her. "I don't know what's wrong, but unlike you and McGee, Gibbs and I had and have no one to worry about them, nobody cares…so I took it upon myself to worry about him…is that okay?"

He then walked off leaving Ziva looking down and thinking.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Ducky and Gibbs were now walking down to the case files room. Gibbs figured what he supposed to find could be in the file about BLACK CAT.

"Are you sure Jethro?" Ducky asked a final time before they were to push open the doors.

"Positive," Gibbs replied. "Now what the hell are we waiting for?"

The doors were pushed open. The Case File guy was busy organizing boxes when Gibbs and Ducky walked over to him. He looked up and met their eyes.

"Can I help you," the guy said. "Agent Gibbs and Dr. Mallard?"

"I need a specific file," Gibbs said. "Can you do that?"

"Yes, it depends," the guy replied. "Which file are we talking about here?"

"Operation BLACK CAT…" Gibbs replied.

The guy's eyes widened just a little as he ran off to go find the file Gibbs was looking for.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

As Gibbs sat at his office desk and carefully read the file about BLACK CAT memories flooded back to him…

_"Well "James"," Jenny said. "Shall we go?"_

_ "Yes "Monica"," Gibbs replied. "We shall…"_

_ "The time draws near sweetheart," Jenny said placing a gentle kiss on her partner's lips. "We could end this all tonight."_

_ "It's not that easy Monica," Gibbs replied. "It all depends on you tonight."_

_ "I know…" Jenny said kissing him again and walking into the bathroom. "Don't worry though; we'll get what we need."_

A call of his name snapped Gibbs back to reality. Above him stood Tony, Ziva, McGee, Abby and Ducky.

"Well," Gibbs said finally. "I guess I do have some explaining to do about my strange behavior."

He looked around him to make sure no one else was around but them and watched as they all nodded yes.

"Ok," Gibbs explained. "It all started a long time ago…that's I guess how all stories start, the director and I were on a special case."

"Vance?" Abby asked.

"No," Gibbs replied. "Jenny, she and I were a part of a special rogue team of agents known as Operation BLACK CAT…"

He watched as Ducky nodded.

"It's true I was there," Ducky said as he watched all eyes turn to him. "Believe it or not I was actually an agent in that case."

"Yeah that was your younger years Duck," Gibbs laughed. "Anyways…Jenny and I were sent undercover as two famous Arm's Dealers James and Monica Ortega, we were supposed to steal codes from the other "bad guys" and take them back to NCIS, but well we failed…"

Gibbs' face turned downward as he said that, he never wanted to admit the biggest failure in his life.

"But," Gibbs said. "Jenny assured me we had gotten what we came for, but I never did find out what she meant by that…that's why we dug her up today."

Tony's eyebrow rose. That was why he read her name on the headstone!

"She told me in a dream I had last night," Gibbs continued. "That if "I found her then I would find what I was supposed to", and Tony I know you read the headstone."

Tony's eyes widened just a little.

"Why else would you have taken so long to get back to the car, hmm?"

"Sorry boss…" Tony replied.

"Don't be sorry," Gibbs said. "It was my fault…you were curious and I should have told you what was going on right away."

"We understand why you didn't Gibbs…" Ziva said.

"Yeah boss," McGee said. "I mean it's ok if you didn't want Vance to…"

"Vance to what?" a voice from the left said. They all looked over in shock to see the director standing there.

"Any particular reason I wasn't invited to the party," he said jokingly, but somehow it sounded serious. "Or is this one private?"

**Uh oh! Big trouble with Vance, how will Gibbs explain himself?**

**RNR :)**


	4. Final Confrentation

Chapter 4: Final Confrontation

Vance and Gibbs walked heel to heel up to his office in SECT-NAV. All of Team Gibbs and Co watched with intense worry.

"Well now you blew it McGee," Tony said. "Why'd you have to open your mouth?"

"Tony I didn't mean for Vance to hear that," McGee replied apologetically. "I honestly didn't know he was right there!"

"Save it McGee…" Tony snapped back and walked away towards the elevator.

"I quote Tony earlier," Ziva said. "What's eating him?"

"Don't ask me," McGee shrugged. "He seems different today…"

"Could it have anything to do," Ziva replied. "With what he said to me today?"

"What did he say to you?" McGee intrigued.

"I'll tell you later." was Ziva's only reply.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

"Gibbs…" Vance said pointing to a chair about a foot from his desk.

"Leon…" Gibbs replied, his gaze staying solidly serious as he sat down.

Vance pulled out a toothpick and stuck it in his mouth.

"Care to brief me some on this Operation BLACK CAT of yours," Vance said. "Or would you rather I call Ducky in here and get him to spill."

"I rather not do any of those options…" Gibbs replied.

"Well you better pick one," Vance replied to him more sternly than last time. "Or else I may have to intervene myself."

"Is it any of your damn business Leon?" Gibbs exclaimed so loudly he was sure all of NCIS heard it.

"As your Director Agent Gibbs," Vance exclaimed loudly as well. "I think it is!"

"Yeah, well good luck finding out," Gibbs said standing up and walking out. "Cuz' I'm not telling yah!"

Vance scowled and groaned under his breath. His stress level from this whole incident was through the roof. Ok fine! If Gibbs would not tell him, well then he'd just have to find out for himself!

**Short I know, but either way what do you think Vance is gonna do?**

**Send your answers to me through PM or reviews!**

**A little Ziva and Tony/McGee tension there.**

**Also what do you think is wrong with Tony?**

**;)**

**Peace**


	5. Surprises

Chapter 5: Surprises

Gibbs knew he couldn't run from Vance forever, but for right now it was the best option. He could only keep him at bay for so long, he was beginning to get suspicious…heck he'd been suspicious. The thing that scared Gibbs the most was that he didn't know what he was supposed to find. In his midst of thinking his thoughts though he heard a familiar voice muttering to himself.

"Gah," Tony said to himself and smacking his forehead. "Why'd I not get there a second faster that day, then Gibbs would have found what he's supposed to be looking for!"

Gibbs stared for a moment before turning all the way around the corner. What was Tony talking about? Oh well, he stopped by the Caff-Pow machine on his way to Abby's lab.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Abby was fast asleep she had been so hard at work all night on analyzing Gibbs' "case" that she had neglected her sleep. She lay on a mattress already spread out under a table with Bert in her arms and music softly playing.

Suddenly though, a figure stepped into the lab. Nothing in his hands, but a jump drive, he carefully stepped over the sleeping figure known as Abby and over to her computer. It was flashing with the results of what was on Jenny's body. The figure carefully extracted the lid from the jump drive, stuck it into the computer and hit download. The results and all associated with it went onto the jump drive and the figure slowly crept out.

Minutes later the figure known as Gibbs slipped in with a Caff-Pow in hand for the forensic scientist, he stepped over her and yelled her name.

"Abby!" he exclaimed.

She immediately jumped up and almost out of her skin. She stood up and saluted Gibbs.

"Sir Yes Sir," she said. "I am awake…sir!"

"Abs don't call me sir." Gibbs said.

"Yes maam," she smiled and walked over to the computer. "Well I analyzed every part of Jennifer's body and well found nothing connecting her to what you're talking about."

"Ok Abs," he replied. "Are you sure?"

"Positive," she said. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Gibbs replied. "Vance hasn't been in here, has he?"

"Nope," she said. "I've got the place Vance-proofed."

"Thanks Abs," Gibbs replied kissing her. "You're doing great!"

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Tony, Ziva, and McGee were now currently working at their desks. Their bosses "case" had put a hard core tiring on them, emotionally mostly, but on they worked.

"Damn it," Tony exclaimed. "This computer is a piece of shit!"

"What's wrong?' McGee asked.

"It keeps freezing up," Tony said. "It never does this!"

"Try restarting it," McGee explained. "That way it's got a chance to cool down."

Tony groaned, but then pushed the reset button, the computer bleeped then shut down and begun to restart itself. Tony patiently awaited its log in screen.

Suddenly everyone heard the elevator ding open. Expecting their fierce leader they all stood up. Instead a woman started to walk to them; she stopped in front of Tony. She had blonde hair with little hints of red in it. She wore a nice plaid shirt, slacks, and black shoes. She carried a leather handbag and wore shades. Her hair was put back in a bun, her lips were curled.

"Hello," she said in a hauntingly familiar voice. "I am Monica Retgao and I'd like to speak to Agent Gibbs, please."

**Now who do you suppose was in Abby's lab while she was sleeping?**

**And who's the lady talking to Tony? (I gave a small hint if you didn't catch it, if you paid attention to certain things in other chapters you'll be able to figure out who she is?)**

**All of your questions and more will be answered in later chapters, I promise.**

**RNR! :)**


	6. The Elevator

Chapter 6: The Elevator

"Excuse me?" Tony questioned.

He was still staring at this woman's features. She was so familiar.

"_Wait," _he thought. "_No…it can't be that's impossible!"_

"Yes," the woman said. "I said…I would like to speak to Agent Gibbs, I heard he works here?"

"What's going on here," Gibbs said walking in and stopping suddenly as he stared at the woman. "Hello…can I help you?"

"Yes," she said. "I need to speak to you…Gibbs?"

"Ok," he answered and fingered for her to follow him. "Come with me…"

As they walked away, an extremely shocked Tony, Ziva, and McGee stood up, mouth's open and then looked at each other. They all knew they were thinking the same thing.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Gibbs and the strange woman walked over towards the elevator and got in. Gibbs shut it down and turned around to face her.

"What do you need," Gibbs said sternly. "We are kind of in the middle of a case here?"

"Well," she replied taking off her glasses and wig, Gibb's whole mouth dropped open when he saw who she was. "Considering that I may be the most help you can gain right now…Jethro."

**Short I know…but now everyone should have a pretty clear idea of who she is!**

**RNR!**


	7. Rules, Secrets, and Big Trouble!

**Note: Before I start this chapter this is NEED TO KNOW INFO: I will be leaving for 4 weeks with no wifi on vacation in at least 3 days so I will type all of my story stuff, but no uploading will happen until I get back! I will alert you the day of when I am leaving! In the meantime when I am gone please please please hang in there for other chapters of any of my stories much less this one! Please don't give up on me! :) Thanks…ON with the Story!**

Chapter 7: Rules, Secrets, and Big Trouble!

Gibbs was still staring in disbelief at the woman before him.

"Did you miss me," she said. "James."

"Yes…Monica," Gibbs gulped. "I…I did."

"Good," Jenny said planting a small kiss on his cheek. "Because well, I missed you too."

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Abby's music was pounding and loud as hell when McGee walked into her lab. She was currently swaying back and forth to the beat. McGee then walked over to her stereo and unplugged it.

"Hey," she exclaimed. "What was that for?"

"You weren't up there when it happened but," McGee said. "But I think I just saw a ghost!"

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

"But," Gibbs stammered. "It's impossible, you are dead!"

"Far from it actually," Jenny smirked. "And well out of everyone, I thought you should know first."

"I think DiNozzo knows," Gibbs replied. "He was looking at you funny?"

"Let him," Jenny said. "He'll never know…"

Many moments of awkward silence were exchanged next.

"Well Jenny," Gibbs said, still feeling weird about saying her name. "I believe you owe me a story?"

"Ah yes," she replied sitting down, Gibbs followed. "It all started with Operation BLACK CAT, you know when we were supposed to….well get those codes?"

Gibbs nodded, he remembered all too well.

"Well," she replied. "We have them, or rather…I do."

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Tony and Ziva stood at the vending machine. Luckily today it had given Tony no trouble whatsoever and he was able to eat a candy bar in peace.

"Gibbs has been gone a while," Tony said. "I wonder what that woman wanted."

"Probably just another case victim," Ziva said. "I've seen at least two others walk in today."

"Ziva," Tony replied and turned towards her. "Do you believe in ghosts?"

"No," she replied. "Why?"

"Well," Tony said taking another bite of his candy bar. "Because I think I just saw one."

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

"What do you mean we have them," Gibbs exclaimed. "They found us out, we had to flee for our lives, and luckily you killed most of them."

Memories started to flood back to Jenny.

_"You hold them off James," Jenny screamed. "I'll shoot!"_

_ "Why don't we both shoot," Gibbs suggested. "It'll save time!"_

_ Jenny shrugged her shoulders then started firing rounds. Most of which hit the victims, luckily in their heads._

_ "All I know," Jenny said. "Is that we got what we came for."_

_ "Huh," Gibbs said. "What do you mean?"_

_ Jenny only smiled._

Jenny was snapped back to reality by Gibbs real voice.

"Earth to Jen," Gibbs said. "You there?"

"Yeah yeah," she replied. "I here, what I meant was we escaped with this…"

She then reached into her pocket and pulled out what looked like a ring and held it up to Gibbs' eyes.

"Is this," she replied. "What you've been looking for Jethro?"

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Meanwhile though, someone somewhere was uncapping a jump drive. It was sleek and slender, but it held everything they had been looking for. The person popped it into the computer and immediately began to download the files of Operation BLACK CAT.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

"What the hell is that," Gibbs exclaimed pointing to the obvious writing encrypted on the side of the ring. "I thought you said we never got the codes!"

"We did," she said. "Isn't that fine."

"Fine," Gibbs was now furious. "Who are you and what have you done with Jenny; she told "James" we were aborting, you broke Rule 1!"

"That's because well," Jenny exclaimed, her temper now starting to flare as well. "Her cover had been blown, and quite frankly I'm breaking Rule 40 right now if you must know!"

"Cover had been blown," Gibbs exclaimed yet again still just as shocked about Jen's mentioning of Rule 40. "What the hell are you talking about Jen; no one knew you were Monica!"

"Well," she yelled. "Tell that to the dead girl you've got stored on an autopsy table right now, whose bones you just dug up!"

Gibbs paused for a moment.

"Jethro," she said softer this time. "The girl you've got down there is obviously not me, but I do suppose I should tell you who she really is?"

Gibbs still stared.

"Well she," Jenny paused as well then continued. "She's my twin sister…"

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

McGee was not just running, but sprinting upstairs. Tony and Ziva needed to know what he knew right now. He was currently running into everything in his path as he made his way towards the Special Agent and the only other Probie on the team.

"TonyZiva," he yelled not even bothering to separate their names. "ZivaTony!"

"Geez McGeek," Tony said. "Where's the fire?"

"Abby," he breathed heavily. "Abby's missing a case file!"

"What file?" Ziva asked.

"The one for," McGee still paused for breath. "The one for Operation BLACK CAT."

"Well where's Gibbs," Tony yelled practically. "We need to…"

"Looking for someone DiNozzo?" the voice behind him said.

"Hey boss," Tony turned around. "And weird lady?"

"Thank you Agent DiNozzo," she said. "But I'd prefer you call me Jenny."

Everyone stood shocked, now they really knew who she was.

"Director Shepherd…?'' Tony asked quietly.

She nodded.

Tony felt as if he was going to faint.

"But you're de-de…dead?"

"I know," she replied. "But as of now let's just pretend I'm alive."

"Ok…" Tony said still shocked and leaning into McGee and Ziva for support.

"But," Ziva gulped. "What are you doing here?"

"Now is not a good time for story time," she said trying to keep herself hidden from other NCIS agents. "But you will know in time, but for right now…"

She was cut off by a voice from above. Not heaven, but the stairs leading to SECT-NAV.

"Ah Jethro there you are," Ducky exclaimed running as fast as he could to his friend and not even noticing Jenny. "We've got big trouble on our hands!"

"SSHH quieter Duck," Gibbs replied whispering. "And what do you mean big trouble?"

"I mean," Ducky whispered back. "That well, Abby's case file for BLACK CAT?"

"Yes…" Gibbs egged him on.

"Well that's missing," Ducky blurted out. "And well that's not the only thing missing?"

"What else?" Gibbs asked, concerned.

"Well Jethro," Ducky replied. "It seems no one can find Director Vance either?"

**Hmm where's Vance in the midst of all this? ;) **

** RNR!**


	8. Discoveries to be Made

**HHEEEYYY PEOPLE! I AM BACK! YAYZ LET THE CONTINUOS WRITING AND UPLOADING COMMENSE! **

Chapter 8: Discoveries to Be Made and Dangers to Be Created

"Try your best to find him Duck," Gibbs said quickly. "In the mean time we need to keep anyone from going up to MTAC…make sure that happens."

Ducky nodded and hurried off towards autopsy.

Gibbs then turned to face Jenny and the rest of the motley crew.

"Speaking of MTAC Jethro," Jenny said. "That'd be the best place to sort this whole mess out, you know before anyone sees me or before Agent DiNozzo faints."

Gibbs only nodded; he knew exactly what she meant. Everyone knew and thought Jenny was dead, well until today for Team Gibbs that is. He fingered for them to follow him as they descended the stairway. Jenny placed her sun glasses back over her eyes and her wig back on her head as best she could and followed him.

When they got up there everyone descended to different parts of the room and either sat or stood. Jenny sat down at the now current desk of Director Vance and smiled.

"Ah," she said leaning back and folding her hands. "Feels just like the old days…when I bossed you all around."

She laughed…no one else did.

"Not in the mood for jokes huh," she asked. "Me neither…"

"I believe you owe us a story," Tony said. "Director Shepherd."

"Ah," she replied. "Ex-Director Shepherd and yes you're right I do…I guess I should start from the beginning."

"I suppose Agent Gibbs here has already filled in the basics," everyone nodded. "Ok then, well after the hurricane known as Operation BLACK CAT, I told Jethro we got what we came for, but well…I didn't tell him that…the girl downstairs did, Jethro knows who she is, Ducky also, but well it's about time you all know…"

Everyone gave their old director inquisitive looks.

"Well she…she's my twin sister."

Everyone, but Gibbs looked shocked.

"Yes that's right I have a twin," she continued. "We have the same DNA so that's why you got us confused when "I" died, she took my place."

"But," Ziva asked. "Why Director, why would your sister risk her life for you?"

"Because I had been found out," she smirked. "She switched places with me for about twenty years maybe more during and after BLACK CAT."

"So," McGee asked. "It was your sister who was after "The Frog", who directed us for so many years, who…died in that diner."

"Yes," she replied. "She did it all for the sake of me, I was in hiding because the goons who we were supposed to steal codes from found me out, they never asked about Jethro, I suppose they thought he was just some random accomplice, anyways my sister told me that she would take my place in ending this whole thing and live my life for a while, I never intended for her to die…she was supposed to come home that night…"

Jenny began to look a little teary-eyed, but stopped herself short of crying as she met face to face with her agents.

"She made the ultimate sacrifice that day," she continued. "Mike would probably be turning over in his grave right now if he knew I was alive, she posed as me for years until she found out they were after me so "I" went to the diner to have one last score with them and well it ended with her death."

"You still haven't answered my question director," Ziva asked again. "Why did she do it?"

"Because Agent David," Jenny said. "Plain and simple, she loved me and well, as my sister she felt it her responsibility to help and protect me at all costs, even though she was the younger one."

"Well now that she's dead," Tony said. "Does this mean this whole feud thing between you and those guys is over?"

"Far from it unfortunately Tony," Jenny replied pulling out the ring. "She gave me this, it is encrypted with the codes we needed to hack into their system, but they found out she had them and that's why they killed her, but…they didn't find the ring."

"I had it," she continued sighing and pausing for breath. "She had given it to me a week before the shoot out, they figured that out real quick and well now…I think they're after me."

"That's," she stood up and walked in front of everyone. "Why I came here, I need all of your help."

Everyone looked dumbfounded.

"Wait we're supposed to provide protection detail," Tony asked. "For a "dead" person?"

His answer was a head smack from none other than Jenny herself.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Gibbs said with a smile.

"Yes Agent DiNozzo," Jenny smiled and looked at Gibbs. "Yes you are…and from now on you call me Monica Orteg…oops no wait Monica Freedman, ok?"

"You got it Ms. Freedman." Tony replied rubbing his head.

"Alright everyone," she announced pulling down the shades, turning on a smaller light, and pulling them all closer to her. "I'm gonna need full undercover help here…we are not dealing with normal thugs here…these guys may be dangerous illegal terrorists…so if we're gonna be undercover we gonna need undercover names."

Everyone had been afraid of this part.

"Gibbs you will still be James, James Freedman, you will pose as my husband," she smiled just a little she said husband, Gibbs noticed this. "Ziva and Tony, you will be another undercover couple, Derrik and Paula Cassidy…"

Tony winced at Ziva's undercover name.

"Hey what about me," McGee asked. "Who is my wife?"

Jenny started laughing.

"What is so funny?" he exclaimed.

"I'm sorry McGee oops I mean Tom Ramon but your "wife"," Jenny snorted. "Is Jimmy Palmer or should I saw Johnny Ramon…"

"Wait you don't mean," McGee said. "I'm posing as a gay couple with Jimmy?"

"Hate to tell you McFruity," Tony said patting him on the back. "But it's true."

"These are the distinguished guests of the "bad guys" as we can now call them," she replied. "So don't forget your names and please don't blow your covers."

"Don't worry Director," Tony said. "McGee won't forget his."

McGee punched Tony's arm as he said it. Tony exclaimed an "Ow", but kept listening to the director's careful words.

"We will all be attending the annual "Arms Dealers' Convention" in Washington DC in three days time," she pulled out plans and supplies from her purse, set them down on the desk, and spread them out. "These, are your fake ID's, these are your accessories such as fake glasses, recording broaches and such, and…these are your rings."

"Each one," she replied handing them all out. "Is each encrypted with each code my sister collected, all of them look like wedding rings so it's not obvious, these will open different things and get us past different roadblocks, McGee being the expert on computers and things related to them will handle that department."

McGee seemed nervous about this undertaking.

"Each of you is allowed to be armed with only knives, or small guns," she continued. "We need to keep this thing as inconspicuous as possible…"

"I will explain more later," she stood up again and moved towards the door. "But right now we need to leave before people get suspicious, ok?"

No one answered her; they all just stuffed their plans and rings in their pockets and such and walked single file out the double doors and down the cold hard metal stairs.

Gibbs was last out the doors. He stopped in front of the ex-director and stared at her for a few moments.

"This feels like a dream Jen…" he said.

"Well wake up Jethro," she said. "Because this is real…"

**RNR!**

**I'm BACK BY DA WAY IN CASE YOU HADN'T ALREADY NOTICED ;)**


	9. Some Things to Forgive and Forget

Chapter 9: Some Things to Forgive, Things to Forget…

The rest of the week had been pretty normal. Vance had not returned, but there was a sign of reentry into his office by someone that Gibbs guessed was Jenny. But luckily no one else had noticed this, and hopefully no one would. Or if nothing else they could keep anyone from asking who the woman was that was visiting them.

"Where is Monica," Tony asked. "It's getting late."

"SSH," Ziva shushed him quickly. "Here she comes…"

Speak of the devil, Jenny walked in. Gibbs stared at her flawless beauty as she walked by over to his desk. Today, she wore a nice green striped shirt and brown slacks. Her shoes were the older ones she used to wear, the black ones. She had her hair down today, well her wig and still wore her sunglasses.

"Well sir can you tell me where the fish are?" she asked with a sly smile on her face.

"Well," Gibbs said. "I believe their all out back…or if you'd like some fresh ones, we got some fresh bait."

"Good," she took off her sunglasses and stared into his eyes, she whispered. "You remember our code greeting."

"How could I forget," he replied. "I came up with it."

"Touché," she replied. "Anyways come with me guys…"

She fingered them down the hall towards the elevator to Abby's lab. This was what Gibbs was afraid of, and everyone else too for that matter. Abby thought the director was dead. She had cried over her bloody clothes, matched her DNA or rather her sister's DNA, and tried not to believe the truth. McGee had held her hand as she weeped. Gibbs wiped his brow furiously as they made their way down to the lab. He felt Jenny's hand squeeze his as the doors dinged open.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Abby's music was blaring as usual. Gibbs and Co lead by Gibbs himself and Jenny stepped out the elevator and began to walk over to the dancing forensic scientist.

"Oh my god Gibbs," she hugged him tight. "I am so so so so sorry for losing the file, I mean I didn't lose it, it just sorta grew legs and walked away…I mean not like that's possible or anythin…"

She then stared at the unfamiliar woman now standing in front of her. She cocked her head as the woman smiled.

"Hello Abby…" she said.

"How," Abby shook her head. "How do you know my name?"

"Well," Jenny sighed. "Considering I was your director for many years I suppose I need to…"

"Abby I don't know how to tell you this but," Jenny said. "It's me…Director Shepherd."

Abby's mouth opened so wide she looked as if she had swallowed a whole fridge. She staggered to her computer chair and sat down. McGee rushed to her side.

"That's impossible," she squeaked out. "You are dead!"

"Far from it actually," she replied with a squeeze to the scientist's hand. "I will explain later, but right now I need your help…"

Abby saluted.

"Of course Director," she replied. "Er…Ex-Director, I am at your service even though it seems weird to be at the service of a dead girl, but I am!"

"Thank you Abby…" she shook her hand. "We will call you when you are needed, but for right now get to work!"

"Yes maam," she said.

"Please don't call me maam…"

"Yes sir…" Abby replied with a smile as she watched Jenny and Gibbs walk off towards the elevator.

"God," she looked at her Caff-Pow for a minute and then threw it away. "What's in this thing?"

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Jenny and Gibbs both stood in the elevator. The others had chosen to take the stairs.

Gibbs then shut it down and stared at her.

"Why," he exclaimed. "Why come back…my agents have been tortured enough by your "death", you HAD to come back and rattle their cages now didn't you?"

"I had no choice Jethro," Jenny said. "Sometimes we have to look at the reality in front of us and except it, sometimes we have NO choices!"

"Are you referring to your illness," he replied. "Or is this just one of your mind games?"

"My sister's illness Jethro," she said sternly. "Would have killed her by now…I am not sick she was, and no I don't play mind games…"

She reached over and started up the elevator, the doors dinged open; she put on her sunglasses and walked out of them.

"I win them…" she finished.

Gibbs sighed with annoyance.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Tony sighed as he stared at the bones in front of him. Ducky had long been gone and so had Palmer. But still there they lay, taunting him, teasing him, reminding him of his third failure in life to save someone. He felt sick to his stomach as he watched Jenny's sister lay there, old, dusty, and broken. All the things he was feeling right now…

He heard the doors behind him open. He expected it to be either Gibbs or Ducky so without hesitation he turned around to find the face of Jenny staring back at him. He turned back around in shame and waited for her to leave. But, she didn't leave, she walked right on over next to him and stared down, that made him feel even worse.

"She was dying anyway Tony," she said breaking the silence. "This would have been her fate eventually…"

"If I hadn't stopped for gas," Tony replied. "She'd be standing right next to you right now…"

"Tony it was not your fault," Jenny said. "Ziva told me so…she cares you know."

"Yeah I know," he didn't really know, he was just saying so. "But it's still my fault…this isn't the first time I've failed in saving someone's life you know?"

"If," she replied. "You are referring to the death of Special Agent Paula Cassidy Agent DiNozzo, then you may as well know there was nothing you could have done to save her either…"

"Yes," he yelled, tears beginning to form. "I could have gone with her, I could have pushed her out the way, I could have…I could have taken her place!"

"No Tony," the director was now screaming as well. "No…there is absolutely nothing you could have done, much less risk your own life for hers, nothing, do you hear me, she is gone now…there is no way to bring her back no matter how hard you try, ok!"

Tony stood silent; his tears now hit the floor as an avalanche of emotions was now sweeping over him. He leaned into the hug the director was now giving him.

"I..." he stammered. "I loved her Director…"

"I know," she said looking him in the eyes now. "We all make sacrifices for the one's we love Tony, I made one for my sister…she made one for me…"

"And I made one for mine," Tony said. "I made a lot for mine."

The director and Ziva were the only ones who knew Tony had a sister, the two people he trusted most.

"Ziva offered to change her under cover name," Jenny said. "She noticed it made you upset so she refused for that to be her name, I only chose that name because that just happened to be the name of the Arm's Dealer's friend."

"She changed her name for me," Tony wiped his eyes and watched as Jenny began to walk away. "But, why?"

"Like I said DiNozzo," she smiled. "We all make sacrifices and do stupid, crazy things for the ones we love…"

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

McGee, Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, Abby, Ducky, and Jimmy all stood in the NCIS lobby after hours. Everyone had left and they were now waiting for the orders the director was going to give them.

"When is she gonna get here?" Jimmy asked.

"Here she comes now…" Ziva said.

Jenny strode forward now wearing no wig or sunglasses at all; she looked like she did in "her" prime, graceful and stunningly gorgeous. She walked right up to everyone and smiled.

"Is everyone ready for tonight," she asked with a wink. "Because we're gonna knock em dead…literally!"

**RNR PLEEZE!**

**Minor TIVA moment (expressed through Jenny/Tony bonding)**

**More to come…aka To Be Continued….DA DA DUH!**

**:)**


	10. Undercover

Chapter 10: Undercover

"This is gonna end bad," Tony said putting the finishing touches on his suit. "I can feel it in my bones…"

Ziva stood beside him in the hotel room bathroom carefully placing an earring in her right ear lobe. Jenny had rented them all each hotel rooms for the undercover assignment.

"You say that about everything," she smiled. "And then, half the time you're wrong."

"Yeah," he replied. "And the other half I'm right…"

"Tony stop being paranoid," she replied throwing her wet towel into the hamper. "You…do not have the Gibbs gut, if his gut tells him something tonight we'll listen, but until then "Derrik"…let's just have some fun tonight."

She kissed him, right on the lips. Tony closed his eyes for just a moment enjoying the kiss. She leaned in further pushing him up against the granite countertop of the double sink bathroom. Tony realized this felt like the time they were married assassins undercover, they had pretended to have fake sex and kiss, and touch and feel one another. He had loved that assignment.

Ziva pulled away and stared him in the eyes.

"Right," she stammered. "Well, maybe we should…"

"Yes," Tony nervously interrupted. "Well then I'm gonna go…"

"Yeah" they both ended their sentences at the same time and walked away.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

McGee and Palmer were currently getting ready. McGee was changing in the bedroom as Palmer changed in the bathroom.

"Uh," McGee groaned. "This is so awkward."

"Tell me about it…" Palmer said emerging from the bathroom shirtless; he wiped his forehead and flopped down on the bed as McGee stared at him.

"What," Palmer exclaimed. "What are you staring at?"

"Doesn't it bother you just a little?" McGee said.

"Doesn't what bother me just a little?" Palmer asked.

"Well," McGee exclaimed. "That we are supposed to be a gay couple and the fact that we…"

McGee was cut short by Palmer kissing him straight on the lips.

"Is that proof enough for yah that I don't care," Palmer walked towards the bathroom. "Jenny asked me to play this part so this is the part I will play, ain't that right "Tom"?"

McGee didn't say anything he was still too shocked that Jimmy had just kissed him.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

"James," Jenny said from the shower. "Could you pass me my towel?"

Gibbs just smiled and walked over to the shower door. Jenny grabbed the towel from his hand and flung it over the door. Gibbs walked over the mirror and adjusted his tie. As he did Jenny emerged from her watery stall, towel wrapped around her, and smiling.

"I still can't believe you're not nervous," Gibbs said. "But I guess you are pretty confident."

"Yeah I learned from the best," Jenny walked out of the room and started to change. "And besides Jethro it kinda helps when the people you are targeting already think you're dead."

"Yeah," Gibbs chuckled. "I guess it does…"

Silence followed shortly after, but broke the second Jenny entered the bathroom in a backless little black dress and heels, a pearl necklace hung down from her neck and she quickly was now trying to put her earrings in.

"So," Gibbs said. "When did you find out Mike died?"

"Two weeks after you guys did," Jenny replied. "It's a tragic thing yah know?"

"He was dying anyways Jen," Gibbs replied. "That's why he came to me…"

"Hmm, well," Jenny said. "Rest in Peace the old bastard."

Gibbs laughed.

"Ah this dress is no good," Jenny said to herself. "I have to change…"

Gibbs' eyebrows rose at the thought of that. Jenny noticed him watching her and turned around half-naked.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"No, no one can probably do that," he laughed. "What's S'matter Jen, I saw you naked in Paris, how's this any different now?"

She slipped into her other dress.

"That was when I was in love with you," she replied walking off to the bathroom again. "This is different now…"

"How's it any different," he asked. "Last time I checked you were still in love with me…"

Jenny sighed and hesitated to answer him.

"We need to go soon," she replied. "They are expecting James, Monica, and Guests right now."

She then linked arms with her purse and partner and walked out the door closing it behind them.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

There were three elevators leading to where Gibbs and Co. needed to be, Jenny and Gibbs took one, McGee and Palmer the other, and Tony and Ziva the last one. Without warning this time it was Jenny's turn to shut down the elevator and stare at Gibbs.

"What," Gibbs exclaimed. "What are you staring at?"

"Why do you have so many questions," Jenny replied. "Jethro…"

"Hmm well let me think on that one," Gibbs replied sarcastically. "Well, first of all a woman I found dead in a diner suddenly shows up one day saying she's Jenny Shepherd, next she tells me that Operation BLACK CAT was a success, um well I don't know why I have these things called questions?"

Jenny said nothing at first, but then replied.

"Well Jethro," she said. "Lauren didn't ask for you to find her dead in a diner did she?"

"No but I did," Gibbs replied sternly. "Is there something you're not telling me director?"

"A lot of people keep secrets for a good reason," she stated. "I kept Lauren from you guys for your own good; I needed everyone including you guys to think I was dead."

"Yeah," Gibbs exclaimed. "And it worked, you made them all feel horrible, DiNozzo still to this day it haunts him that he never saved "you"…"

"I'm sorry Jethro," she replied. "But what happened to my sister was her fight, now…this one's ours."

She then restarted the elevator herself and locked arms with Gibbs again.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

When they all arrived downstairs the ball room was full of life. Laughter and drinks alike were being spilled. The lights were low, but not too low. The music was amazingly not classical, but had a folksy yet bluesy type atmosphere and depth to it. The people were prim and proper and well dressed. All the men wore nice pant suits made of the finest material and shoes of the second finest, ladies all either wore fancy dresses or fancy tops and skirts, all wore heels that clicked when they walked by.

"This is nice now isn't it James," Jenny asked Gibbs. "Let's go see Mr. Field's the head of this whole operation now shouldn't we?"

Gibbs nodded and off they walked to find the man behind all this.

McGee and Palmer were already making conversation with two other men, guests of Mr. Fields and Co.

"Ah yes so you must be Tom Ramon," one of them said. "And this here must be Jonny."

Jimmy shook hands with the man and smiled.

"Yes," the man smiled back and returned the handshake. "I am Gregory Thompson, Mr. Field's top associate, buyer, and best friend."

"Ah yes," Palmer said. "We are guests of him; we came with Monica and James Freedman, and Derrik and Paula Cassidy."

"Ah yes I remember them," the man replied. "It must have been about thirty years since I last saw any of them, I wonder…where are they now can I speak with them?"

"Yes certainly," Palmer said nervously. "They might be over by the food…yeah check there!"

With that Gregory nodded and walked off to see his former friends.

Ziva and Tony were over by the food. Tony had filled his plate with finger foods, mini corndogs, chips and such. Ziva's was piled high with crackers and cheese and celery.

"Well," Tony said with his mouth full. "Look who's the healthy one?"

"Oh will you at least try to act more dignified if that's possible for you," she scolded. "We are at a fancy convention and you will blow our cover if you act any more like you tonight."

"Relax," Tony replied now having swallowed. "I did my homework on this guy, he eats like this everywhere."

"Hey Derrik," a voice yelled. "Yo Derrik, I missed you man!"

Tony and Ziva whipped their heads in the direction of Gregory.

"Hey uh," Tony said. "Gregory?"

"Come on Derrik you haven't called me that in years," Gregory laughed. "You called me Greg last time I saw yah?"

"Oh yeah right Greg," Tony gulped. "How could I forget?"

"Oh so I hear this here's your new wife," Greg elbowed him; his eyebrows rising up and down. "You could get something real good outta this one…if yah know what I mean hmm?"

"You womanizer," Tony exclaimed. "I've only done that twice today!"

"Now there's the Derrik I know," Greg exclaimed. "Come on I need some proof you two are legit, come on!"

Tony looked at Ziva for a moment before putting his plate down and kissing him smack dab on the lips. This kiss lasted only about two minutes, before Tony broke it up and looked back at Greg.

"I thought this was an Arm's Dealer's Convention," Tony joked. "Not a Makeout Convention?"

Greg was now laughing uncontrollably.

"Um if you'll excuse me honey," Ziva felt weird calling Tony "honey". "I need to go "powder my nose" now."

"Oh yeah go now!" Tony knew exactly what Ziva was talking about when she said that.

Ziva left his side to go take care of the undercover business the Director wanted them to do. She eyed around herself as she waited carefully for everyone to leave the bathroom before locking it behind her and walked to the center of the room. All the stall doors were open.

"Well maam can you tell me where the fish are?" Ziva said and waited for the reply.

"Well," the voice she had been longing to hear finally said. "I believe their all out back…or if you'd like some fresh ones, we got some fresh bait."

Ziva smiled and watched as Jenny strode out from one of the stalls with two little devices in her hand. She threw one to Ziva and she fastened the other in her own ear. Ziva stuck hers in and turned it on as well.

"Can you hear me Abby?" Jenny stated clearly. "Come in Abigail?"

"Here yah loud and clear Director," Abby said. "Say something Ziva."

"Hello…" Ziva said. "Good I can hear both of you clearly," Abby stated. "Next get the guys in the bathroom."

"Ok," Jenny replied. "Ten Four."

Jenny then unlocked the door and Ziva followed behind her, a line of woman had formed.

"Sorry um," Jenny said. "Out of Order?"

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Tony was now sitting on the front couch with Gibbs, McGee, Palmer, Greg, and about ten other men. Tony could only guess that they were the ones who friend's with Mr. Fields. Woman surrounded him as they swooned and danced in front of him and his closest friends. "Womanizer" played now.

"_How appropriate," _Tony thought, practically drooling over the entire entourage of dancing woman. "_Well, I know I'm a married man, but wowza!"_

Gibbs slipped a famous Gibbs-Slap behind the back of his head secretly. Tony got the message and gulped.

"So," Mr. Fields turned to Tony. "Derrik I hear you are now married, how's that been going for you, certainly she must know you're an arm's dealer by now?"

"Uh yes," Tony replied. "It's been fine, mostly just sex, but no kids yet…I guess I'll just have to wait to pass over the family business hmm, ha?"

Tony nervously laughed. Gibbs noticed he was slowly breaking character, but there was no way to tell him to stop, he just had to wait until Tony noticed himself.

"Ah yes don't worry Derrik," Mr. Fields replied laughing as well. "I guess your E.D. doesn't help does it?"

"Uh…" Tony had the most embarrassed look ever on his face.

"Yes Derrik," McGee teased. "How is that going…I hear you're taking pills now?"

"Ok Tom," Tony exclaimed. "That's quite enough now…"

"Boys," Mr. Fields said. "Be nice, no need to start a riot here tonight, don't need no police here, right?"

He held up his hand and the dancers dispersed, giggling as they ran off. He stood up with his cane and limped over to the announcement stand. He cleared his throat, just as he did Ziva and Jenny slid into their places next to Gibbs and Tony on the couch. Jenny smiled at Gibbs and handed him a device, he carefully slipped it into his ear and turned it on. Tony, McGee and Palmer did the same thing as Ziva handed them theirs.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen," Mr. Fields addressed. "I would like to welcome you all to the Fifty Fifth Annual DC Arm's Dealer's Convention."

"This is gonna be interesting…" Tony whispered through gritted teeth to McGee.

"Tonight I would like to introduce some friends of mine," Mr. Fields smiled and pointed to Jenny and Gibbs. "James and Monica Freedman everyone give them a big hand!"

Everyone clapped as Gibbs and Jenny stepped up to the podium and waved.

"Thank you all," Jenny said. "It is an honor to be here…really it is, isn't that right James?"

"Yes," Gibbs stated. "It is…"

Jenny's gaze however had now fallen upon a man, and not just any man…it was the man from Operation BLACK CAT, the one she had almost shot in the head, and he was staring right back at her.

"Um," Jenny gulped. "We hope you all enjoy your stay here tonight…and uh Derrik has something to say!"

Tony was busy chatting with Palmer when he was pulled from his part of the couch and up to the podium.

"Hey Derrik," Jenny stammered. "Why don't you tell them how many sales you made this year and such?"

"Uh ok…" Tony replied.

Jenny nodded and pulled Gibbs along to the hallway. She looked both ways when they got there before speaking.

"That man in the audience," she whispered. "He's from BLACK CAT; he was one of the rogues…"

"Are you serious," Gibbs exclaimed quietly. "Oh just great, he saw you didn't he?"

Jenny nodded.

"And," Gibbs continued ranting. "He recognized you didn't he?"

Jenny nodded again.

"Damn it Monica," Gibbs said. "Why didn't you be more careful?"

"Well I wasn't expecting someone I thought I shot dead to be here," she replied. "Besides, "Derrik's" keeping them busy right now, he probably didn't even notice me."

But Jenny was wrong…dead wrong. Little did she nor any of Team Gibbs know, something big was about to go down.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

"Can you see me Abby," Ziva asked, peering around each corner in the woman's bathroom and holding her finger to her ear. "Am I clear?"

"Yeah you're clear," Abby sipped some Caff-Pow. "I can see yah; do you have those glasses for Derrik?"

"Yeah I got em," Ziva replied quieter as she listened. "Are you sure this is a good idea, taking pictures of these guys, I mean won't they know what's up?"

"No," Abby replied with utter most confidence. "These "glasses" take up to five pictures per minute of whatever you are staring at, all you have to do is cough and this thing will take a picture."

"That's amazing," Ziva exclaimed quietly. "I honestly can't believe there's technology like this out there!"

"Ok Ok," Abby replied. "There's time for amazement later, now's the time for work, now go get Tony those glasses!"

Ziva nodded at the hidden camera in the bathroom and began to walk to other way. She sensed that she was alone, but she had this gut feeling that she was being watched.

"Who's there," she exclaimed, turning around to face the emptiness of the bathroom. "Answer me!"

Just then, she felt intense pain at the back of her neck, she fell to the ground, her earpiece dropping out of her ear and at the feet of her attacker. After making sure Ziva was out cold he reached down and picked up the earpiece.

"End Transmission…" he said with a sinister smile as he crushed the earpiece in half.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Jenny was nervous. She knew they knew that Gibbs and her were here. The only thing she worried about right now though was that hopefully they didn't think James and Monica's "friends" were fake too, then they'd be in real danger. But for now she just needed to look as relaxed as possible. The DJ of course had chosen to play an upbeat song right now so they felt the need to dance instead of pigging out right now.

"You think they know…" Gibbs muttered.

"No," Jenny said with a fake smile. "How could they, I mean Tom and Jonny are doing great and Derrik and Paul…."

She trailed off, where was Ziva?

Tony began to walk over to them.

"Hey guys," he said. "This party thing's almost done, so what do you say we all go on up to our rooms, I got all I needed outta this thing."

He smiled one of his signature smiles which meant he'd got the pictures and recordings he needed.

"Where is Paula," Tony asked. "Has she turned in already like Tom and Jonny?"

"Possibly Derrik," Gibbs replied. "In the meantime let's all get ourselves to our rooms."

Tony nodded and followed behind his fearless leader and Ex-Director into the elevator that quickly closed behind them, little did he know though, his wallet had somehow wiggled its way out of his pocket and onto the floor.

Minutes later it was picked up by one of Mr. Field's associates. He stared at it for a moment, his eyes went wide, and then he ran over to his boss.

"Mr. Fields," he exclaimed. "Mr. Fields sir, I think you need to see this!"

Mr. Fields groaned, but then accepted the wallet from his friend.

"Look at the ID…" the friend said sternly with an angry gaze at the elevator.

"Anthony DiNozzo," Mr. Fields read then growled. "NCIS…"

He threw the wallet down and clearly pissed he reached over to his phone and dialed only one number.

"Hello Thomas," he said with an evil snicker. "We have imposters on our hands, I sure you can guess who, yes, come down here and get your boys to block every exit…."

**RNR!**

**Oh no Tony why? :O **

**What's in store…read on!**


	11. This Place About To Blow

Chapter 11: This Place About to Blow!

**I was actually inspired to write this chapter by listening to Ke$ha's "Blow" on my Ipod. It's amazing what music can do…anyways on with the story!**

Mr. Fields sat with about thirteen other men around him, armed and ready for orders. He waited, watching the elevator patiently as he watched Thomas walk out of it with about five others. His frown suddenly turned into an evil smile.

"Thomas," he said. "Glad you could make it…"

"Where's the bastard," he said locking and loading his gun. "I'll shoot his brains out!"

"Ah you must be mistaken Thomas," Mr. Fields chuckled. "Your bastard happens to be more than one person…"

"Who then," he exclaimed. "Tell me!"

"Jennifer Shepherd and Leroy Jethro Gibbs of NCIS," he replied re-curling his fingers together. "Surely you've heard of them…"

"Yeah one's a special agent and one's a dead woman," he replied spitting onto the floor. "So what?"  
>"They have been accompanied by this man," he threw the wallet at him showing Tony's ID. "And about three others…we have one in custody…two actually if you count their current director."<p>

"Excellent," Thomas said. "Now which floor are they on and what rooms then I'll be on my way."

"Floor seven," Mr. Fields replied. "They're in rooms fifty six, fifty seven, and fifty eight."

"Thank you very much…" Thomas replied gathering his boys and heading up the elevator.

"Well boys, you know what to do, no one's getting in or out," he laughed again as they all dispersed to guard the exits. "You know as Ke$ha says "this place about to blow!""

With that, he reached over to his side table and pressed a button that detonated a bomb.

"Farewell my little friends," he said to himself. "Farewell…"

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Jenny was currently having very vivid dreams.

_In her current dream she lay by Gibbs in a bed in Paris. She looked into his eyes and kissed him._

_ "I love the way you make love to me," she said. "Jethro…"_

_ "I love the way I love you," he replied. "Jen…"_

_ They continued to kiss, but then suddenly they were in the dark._

_ The dream switched over to them in a gunfight, THE gunfight, the one where Jenny kneeled next to Gibbs and told him that "they had got what they came for"._

_ Then the dream switched yet again…this time she was alone in a building on fire, she saw Gibbs at the doorway, but couldn't reach him._

_ She just couldn't reach him…_

When in fact Jenny was snapped back to reality, she in fact did smell smoke. She looked over at her sleeping partner; he was still sleeping, but ready to spring into action if the time arose. By the time Jenny looked back, the smoke she had smelled earlier had begun to leak under the door into their room.

She coughed violently as she herself sprung out of bed and to the other side of the room. She carefully started to gather excess sheets and rip them up. Gibbs now was awake as well and out of bed. He was amazingly fully dressed, Jenny only guessed that he had fallen asleep with his clothes on like he used to.

"Jen," he yelled over the crackle of the flames outside their door. "What the hell's going on?"

"I don't know," she coughed and threw him a towel. "Just help me!"

Gibbs ran over to the sink and held the towel under the faucet for a minute then strategically placed it under the crack of the door and pushed it into the crack and everywhere in between. He then ran back to Jenny as he watched her dowse sheet bits in water and as she wrapped one around her mouth.

"Here," she said through her muffled mouth. "Take one for you and a couple others…I'm more worried about DiNozzo than anyone!"

Gibbs nodded. He knew what she was getting at, ever since DiNozzo's encounter with the plague his lungs weren't what they used to be, so he knew he wouldn't last long in this smoke so they needed to act fast.

Gibbs ran to the balcony doors and thrust them open. He walked swiftly out to the railing that was standard on the hotel porch. He jumped up onto it.

"Are you insane," Jenny yelled. "We'll die!"

"Just trust me," Gibbs replied extending his hand to her. "Jen…trust me."

"I do," she replied and jumped onto the railing with him.

Vertigo immediately begun to set in as Jenny walked carefully to the other porch railing leading to Ziva and Tony's room. Gibbs jumped off the railing first and helped Jenny down. He threw open the doors on Tony's porch. He looked around; the room was completely engulfed in smoke, at least by opening the door he had let some of the smoke out.

"B-B-bossss," a voice sputtered from the corner. "Boss o-v-ver here."

Gibbs ran over to his senior agent, who was trying not to breath. He pulled the wet rag out of his pocket and placed it over Tony's mouth and nose and tied it. He then helped him to his feet and out onto the porch where he sat him down and ordered Jenny to shut the door.

"Boss," Tony said. "McGee and Palmer are in the hallway, I-I don't know where Ziva is…boss I lost her…I'm sorry."

Gibbs slapped him.

"Never apologize DiNozzo," he replied. "It's not your fault Ziva is missing, now we just have to concentrate on finding her…do you think you can make it through all that smoke to the hallway?"

"I'll do it," he replied. "For Ziva."

Gibbs nodded and flung the senior agent's arm over his shoulder.

"Ready?" he asked both Jenny and Tony.

"Ready." they both replied.

With that, Gibbs charged full speed ahead to the door and broke it through in one push with his shoulder. He struggled to open his eyes in the bitter smoke, but somehow forced them open. He saw flames, large and orange at the end of the hallway near the elevators, also near there he saw the struggling faces of McGee and Palmer as they lurched their way towards Gibbs and them.

"Boss," McGee yelled. "Jimmy can't take much more of this smoke!"

"Neither can Tony," Gibbs yelled back. "He's already fading, he's almost passed out!"

"I think I saw stairs," McGee yelled. "Over ther…"

Just before he could finish or Gibbs could answer the ceiling above them gave way a little and crashed down on all four of them, Gibbs grabbed Tony, pulled him under him and slammed their bodies to the floor, covering both their heads. Jenny jumped down as well right next to him and covered her neck and head. McGee repeated Gibbs actions with Jimmy and held on for the ride.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Ziva opened her eyes. The room around her was a dark brown and full of dust and grime. The taste of dried blood was on her lips and on her tongue. She lifted her head to see her legs, arms, and hands bound with tight ropes on a dirty floor. The smell of stale cigarette filled her nostrils and caused a horse cough to escape from her throat. Her cough was echoed by another figure in the room. She looked over to find the shocked half beaten face of Director Leon Vance.

"Director…" she rasped.

"David," he answered. "What are you doing here?"

"I'd like to ask you the same thing," he replied. "What did you do with BLACK CAT?"

"What are you talking about," he asked. "I never touched any file called BLACK CAT!"

"Well someone was in Abby's lab," she started to talk louder, well as loud as she could. "And YOU were the only one unaccounted for at the time."

"I was unaccounted for," he amazingly was able to sit himself up to face Ziva. "Because I had been attacked and ended up here."

"I am sorry director," Ziva apologized. "I thought…"

"Never mind that," he grunted and pulled at the ropes that bound him. "Right now I need to know what I am doing here and if anyone has a plan…obviously Gibbs is here if you are."

"Yes," Ziva coughed again. "We all are…and Je…"

She stopped.

"And who?" Vance replied.

Ziva waited to answer.

"Ex Director Jennifer Shepherd," Ziva replied. "Director…"

Vance didn't reply he only stared at her.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

When the dust cleared Gibbs looked around himself. The flames were still on the other side of the hall, he sputtered as he stood up. Tony choked as Gibbs pushed himself off of the Senior Agent's body. Jenny started to stand up as well. Jimmy stood up after Tony.

"Ah," McGee exclaimed. "God damn it!"

"McGee," Gibbs ran over to him. "You alright?"

"No," McGee winced and coughed over the smoke. "My leg I think it's broken!"

Gibbs grunted as he helped the agent up. He flung him over his shoulder and moved closer to the other agents and the Autopsy Gremlin. He then was interrupted before speaking by a familiar voice behind him. Everyone turned around to face a man with about five other guys behind him all armed with guns.

"Well, well, well," the voice said. "We meet again Agent Gibbs and Director Shepherd."

"Thomas…"Jenny said through clenched teeth.

"Ah good you remember me," he smiled menacingly and locked his gun. "Considering I'll be the last face you'll ever see."

"You bastard!" Jenny exclaimed.

"I hate to tell you this Agent Gibbs but," he continued. "You'll all be dead in thirty minutes, you and your director and female friend."

"Ziva…" Tony gasped.

"Say your prayers agents," Thomas replied. "You'll need em."

He then reached up his hand and threw down something. It exploded in a cloud of dust and created an even bigger fire. All of the agents and Palmer coughed violently and covered their faces. When all the dust finally cleared for real Team Gibbs looked up. Thomas and his men were gone.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

"And when Jenny came to NCIS I knew we were in for a whirlwind…" Ziva finished. "She wanted us to go undercover, which is what I'm doing here."

When Ziva finished Director Vance looked at her with the look of confusion.

"Wait, wait, wait," he asked. "So Jenny is alive?"

"Yes…" Ziva replied.

"So why did she never come back to NCIS," he asked. "Was she injured, sick…?"

"No," Ziva said. "She was being stalked in a sense, she couldn't risk being seen, her sister died protecting her."

"Geez," Vance sighed. "If I had only known, I wouldn't have messed up the crime scene."

"You didn't mess anything up," Ziva replied. "You saved Gibbs a lot of heartbreak by going through that crime scene and considering it was Lauren, he wouldn't have been as heartbroken I guess."

"I did it because SECTNAV told me to," he replied grunted to try and free himself again. "They said Team Gibbs and CO. was on a case, protection detail to be exact."

"Tony and I were the protection detail," Ziva replied. "It stills haunts Tony that he never saved "Jenny" that day."

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Team Gibbs and Palmer ran over to the stairs. They needed to get down them as quickly as possible and get Tony to fresh air. Palmer had straightened himself out and found a way to breathe better than before so now they were less concerned about him.

"How are we gonna get down those stairs," Tony asked coughing his little lungs out. "It's too steep."

"DiNozzo why did you neglect to tell me you were seeing double?" Gibbs yelled.

"I thought it didn't matter…" Tony coughed again.

Gibbs smacked his head which caused DiNozzo to cough further.

"We need to get him out of here and fast," Gibbs said to Jenny. "What's the quickest way down to an exit?"

"Considering we're in a hotel Jethro," Jenny said sarcastically. "I would say hmm well…the stairs!"

"Are you gonna help me Jen or are you gonna make fun of me!" Gibbs yelled right back.

"Uh guys?" Palmer said.

"What Palmer?" they exclaimed still thoroughly pissed at one another.

"Look…" he pointed to a roundish object that was blinking with thirty minutes left on it.

"A bomb," Jenny said. "Shit!"

"Come on Tony," Gibbs said. "We're going for a wild ride!"

Gibbs then placed his butt on the stairs' railing and slid down, careful to keep DiNozzo in front and distribute their weight evenly. When he reached the end of the first flight of stairs downward he looked up and Jenny and Palmer carried McGee down.

"Alright," Gibbs ordered. "Palmer I'll help you get Tony and McGee outta here, Jen you…"

"I'll go find Ziva…" she replied.

"No not alone," Gibbs exclaimed. "This building is on fire and there's a bomb, it's too dangerous Jen!"

"I'll be fine Jethro…" she replied.

He stared at her eyes for a minute then replied.

"Ok…I…I know you will!" and then he let go of her arm.

With that Jenny ran down ahead of them and to the bottom floor where she went left and ran on to find Ziva.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

"Help us!" Ziva cried, longing for Gibbs and the rest of them to hear her yelling.

"It's no use David," Vance replied. "They can't hear us!"

Ziva ignored him; she wasn't going to give up.

"Help," she cried louder. "Help us!"

Jenny was currently five feet away from the room that contained Ziva and Vance. She heard her cries of distress and ran bumping into everything and slammed through the door that held them.

"Director Shepherd," Ziva said. "Thank god!"

"Jenny?" Vance asked.

"I'll explain later," she began to tug at the ropes. "But right now we've got to…oof!"

Jenny then fell to the ground in a heap, she wasn't dead just unconscious. The man known as Thomas stood behind her.

"Alright Jenny," he said to himself. "I killed you once and failed…this time I'll make sure I don't repeat that mistake."

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Gibbs and Palmer were now seeing what they believed to be a mirage, but it wasn't! It was true outdoor light. Gibbs had broken down about fifty doors so this one would be his fifty first today. He kicked up his left leg and with all the strength he could muster broke down the door and dragged Tony out of it, Palmer following on his six with McGee.

Firemen and Rescue Squads had already been called; the bomb squad was there as well. Palmer looked around him to make sure they were real and then gently handed McGee over. Gibbs held on to Tony and told them that "he was perfectly stable, just in need of oxygen". They respected Gibbs' wishes and gave them a place to sit.

Gibbs started up the oxygen tank and placed the mask over Tony's face. He had set Tony lying down on the back of the ambulance. Tony coughed a little as the machine pumped fresh air into him and eventually his breathing evened out and he started to speak.

"Gi-bb-s," he croaked out. "Where…where…"

"Sssh," Gibbs said. "Don't speak…"

Tony just nodded and closed his eyes again, his head rolled sideways as Gibbs held on to it.

The bomb squad had just run out of the building from their check through.

"There's definitely a bomb," they yelled. "Everybody stand back, no one is to enter the building!"

Now, when Tony heard this he sprung up, knocking the mask off of his face and ran over to the guy.

"There are still two people in there," he yelled gripping at the bomb guy's suit. "You have to save them!"

"We can't," the bomb guy replied, shoving Tony away and running over to the bomb squad van. "It's too dangerous, there's ten minutes left on that bomb!"

By now Tony was furious. He stomped over to Gibbs and began to remove his jacket and tie. He then began to walk over to the building.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs yelled, clearly pissed as he grabbed Tony's arm and stopped him. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Saving Jenny and Ziva," Tony yelled back. "What do you think I'm doing?"

"DiNozzo," Gibbs replied. "You're insane, you'll all die!"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take," he replied running off. "I failed her once Gibbs…I'm not gonna make that mistake again!"

With that he ran into the building. Gibbs was left standing in disbelief at the man before him.

"Twenty seconds till explosion…" the bomb guy said.

Gibbs ran behind the armored car with them and waited to see Tony's face again.

"What's your idiot friend doing now," the bomb guy said. "He'll kill himself!"

"He's being an NCIS agent," Gibbs replied confidently. "And a pain in my ass!"

"Ten…nine…eight….seven…" the bomb guys counted down.

Gibbs could only pray.

"Six…five…four…three…two…one!" the yelled.

After the one the building that had just been solidly standing in front of them blew into what looked like a thousand pieces. Gibbs ducked, hands over his head, and gritted his teeth as flames, debris, and dust flew everywhere.

When the explosion was over Gibbs looked up and around. No one was to be found, but the people behind the cars that he was with. He looked for a sign that Tony was alive, but none seemed to surface.

"God…" Gibbs said to himself. "What have I done…?"

"Look!" voices began to murmur and shout. Gibbs shot his head in the other direction, for out of the smoke was two figures coming.

Gibbs stood up fully to see them.

It was Tony! With Director Vance? They were both carrying Jenny and Ziva.

Gibbs ran over to them as did the paramedics.

The paramedics took Ziva and Jenny and placed them on stretchers. Vance was placed in a wheelchair and wheeled off to another ambulance.

Tony looked at Gibbs for a moment then collapsed onto his knees first, then his side.

"I done good," he asked coughing more violently then before. "Boss?"

"You done great," Gibbs said smacking him then picking him up. "You crazy idiot."

Tony then smiled and allowed himself to rest in the older man's arms.

**RNR!**


	12. Healing

Chapter 12: Friends Never Say Goodbye

**NOTE: Before I start this chapter I just have to say two things. One the Earthquake in VA was not that bad, I barely felt it and two there is what is known as a Cat. (Category) 3 Hurricane coming our way, I apologize for any inconvenience of stories not being uploaded or even worked on, but we may lose power, we may not? The Hurricane is not supposed to hit until 2pm Saturday, but either way I am more concerned about my safety then the internet, so I am sorry again but this hurricane is NOT under my control…anyways on with the story…**

**This also may be the last chapter of the story, it may not? I'm still in decision**

Gibbs paced back and forth in the corridor of the hospital. He rubbed his face profusely as he felt a headache coming on. He was filled with worry for not only Tony, but Jenny, McGee and Ziva. Palmer and Vance were fine according to the medics and would be released tonight when Gibbs left. Tony, McGee, Jenny and Ziva on the other hand, there future was uncertain.

"Agent Gibbs," the nurse said. "Doctor Golden will see you now."

Gibbs nodded fast and briskly walked over to the doctor as he started to talk to Gibbs immediately.

"McGee and Ziva had been rushed to surgery," he said checking things off of his clipboard. "They are doing fine so far, DiNozzo has been put on a breathing machine and he is doing great; Jenny has been stitched up and is resting now."

"How soon until I can see any of them," Gibbs replied. "I mean besides Ziva and McGee?"

"DiNozzo you can see now," he replied. "Jenny probably in a little while, she needs rest."

"Ok," Gibbs replied. "What room is DiNozzo in?"

"Room 10," Doctor Golden said. "I'll take you there."

Gibbs followed Dr. Golden down the hallway to a smaller room. Of course Tony had probably gotten his own private room, but with a breathing machine Gibbs guessed he would probably need his own room after all. Dr. Golden knocked on the door and entered. Gibbs looked over to see Tony fully clothed hooked up to an IV and a breathing machine that went up his nostrils.

"Hey boss," he coughed a little. "How yah been?"

"We took extra care in monitoring his lungs Agent Gibbs," Dr. Golden said. "Dr. Pitt sent us his medical records and a regard saying "crazy idiot"."

Gibbs laughed.

"Hey what can I say," Tony replied. "I wanted to save my friends."

"I'll give you two a minute," Golden replied. "I'll update you on the conditions of your friends Agent Gibbs and call the two numbers you requested, a Donald Mallard and Abigail Scuito?"

"Yes," Gibbs nodded. "Thank you, doctor."

The doctor nodded as well and left the room. Tony looked over at Gibbs and smiled. He then felt a hand impact the back of his neck as his boss's infamous Gibbs-Slap made contact with his skin.

"Hey," Tony exclaimed. "What was that for?"

"Oh, that," Gibbs replied matter of factly. "That was for being an idiot and being the bravest guy there."

"I do what I can," Tony replied. "I needed to save them."

"Well," Gibbs replied. "Thank you…because I sure as hell wouldn't have had the balls to go in there and do what you did."

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

An extremely scared Abby paced back and forth in the hospital lobby with Ducky by her side.

"God Ducky," she yelled at him. "This is not happening, I mean poor Tony, and Palmer, and Gibbs and…"

"Shush my dear," Ducky replied. "Jethro assured me they were fine…Timothy and Ziva are in surgery right now, Jenny is resting, and Tony is conscious and Gibbs is talking to him."

"And Vance…" Abby continued.

"Director Vance is fine as well," Ducky said, still trying to talk some sense into the forensic scientist. "They are all going to be fine…"

"You don't know that you're not a doc…well technically you are but that's not the point!" Abby yelled.

Ducky mentally Gibbs-Slapped her as he looked up as Gibbs approached both of them. Gibbs staggered backwards as Abby embraced him in a giant hug that nearly turned him purple from the lack of oxygen.

"Abs," he said. "Uh you can let go of me now?"

"Sorry, Sorry," she replied. "It's just I'm scared Gibbs…and where's Tony…where's that idiot I need to see him!"

"In the room," Gibbs pointed. "Go see him if you so desire…"

Abby smiled big and ran off to see Tony. Gibbs watched as Ducky motioned for him to sit beside him. Gibbs nodded and sat down next to the old man and prepared for him to lecture him about letting Tony run into that building or to fill him with words of wisdom for the moment.

"You really gonna let this one slide old man," Gibbs said. "Come on hit me with all the things you got?"

"Honestly Jethro," Ducky replied. "You really think I'm just going to lash you out right here in the hospital, really now, I'll wait until we get back to NCIS."

"Typical Duck," Gibbs replied. "Typical...you know I expected more from you…like maybe a "words of wisdom" type thing, or to lash me out about Tony running into that building with the lung's he's got."

"Oh that Jethro," Ducky replied with a smile. "That will go to Tony himself."

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Ziva awoke in her bed.

She tasted dry smoke on her lips, dried blood on her tongue, and a hole in her skin from where they inserted the IV. She as well as Tony had a breathing machine that went up her nostrils.

"Where am I," she asked no one in particular. "Where…huh?"

She looked around and in a corner stood a woman she didn't know. The woman walked closer to her and sat down next to her. Ziva gasped a little, she had only seen pictures of this woman, and she died long before Ziva became a citizen, before she became an NCIS agent.

"Hello Ziva," the woman said. "We've never met, but I've heard so much about you."

"But," Ziva stammered. "What are you doing here, according to Gibbs you died a long time ago?"

"Yes that is true," the woman resituated herself and took Ziva's hand. "But what also is true is the fact that you are dying."

"I am dying," Ziva exclaimed. "But, how?"

"The blast shook literally the life out of you," the woman said. "Right now you are in limbo, the step before death, I was sent to help you live."

"Why do you care if I live," Ziva spat. "My brother killed you?"

"That may be true," the woman said. "But you killed him."

"How," Ziva studderd, she was shocked. "How did you know that?"

"I watch NCIS live from heaven every day," the woman replied, smiling and pointing up. "I like to check in on my friends."

"I am sorry," Ziva said. "I am sorry; I ruined their lives by replacing you."

"Au contraire," the woman replied. "Tony was in misery, McGee didn't think he could go on living, Gibbs, well he was just numb, the others they loved me as well."

"I appreciate you taking my place Ziva," the woman said. "Without you they'd all have died without me, or retired, or left the state…or…"

"Whoa," Ziva exclaimed. "Slow down there, you know who really misses you?"

"Um," the woman thought. "I don't know who, don't they all?"

"Tony," Ziva answered. "He talks about you all the time; you were one of the only girls he loved."

"Well I think you're on that list as well Ziva," the woman replied. "You know he loves you."

"Yeah right," she said. "After all I've done to him; I'm surprised he's forgiven me."

"Duh girl," the woman punched Ziva's arm and laughed. "He forgave you because he loves you, why else would he have traveled all those miles even though you were pronounced dead, why else would he say he couldn't live without you, that's the only reason he ran into that building about three hours ago to save you!"

"I never realized," Ziva looked downwards. "He always seemed so big brotherly more than lover to me."

"There are different types of love Ziva," the woman explained. "Tony and I we had a big brother little sister type love, you and Tony however I see something more, something deeper."

"Whatever you say," Ziva replied. "It'll never happen…"

"Well you my dear are very much mistaken," the woman looked at her watch. "Oh look at the time I must go…remember what I said Ziva."

"Ok…" Ziva said.

"I will see you in due time Ziva," the woman saluted. "Shalom."

"Shalom," Ziva said. "Ka…"

Ziva then felt like she was being slammed into her own body, her whole body shook as she sat up and looked around. The woman was gone; it was almost as if she was never there.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Gibbs walked down the hallway into Jenny's room. He wanted to see how she was doing. She was the one who had run in to initially rescue Ziva, well and Vance. When he walked in she was awake and reading a magazine. The standard hospital uniform was on her, Gibbs figured as much because she had to have minor surgery on her forehead.

"Hello Jethro," Jenny said. "How are you?"

"Fine," Gibbs said. "You on the other hand are not?"

"I am fine Jethro," she replied. "You don't have to worry about me."

"For your information Jen," he replied. "I do have to worry about you, you almost died…again!"

"For YOUR information Jethro," she yelled back. "I didn't almost die!"

Gibbs paused for a moment and stared at Jenny. She cocked her head in the way that she did when they were against the window in the bullpen.

"What are you staring at Jen," Gibbs asked. "What?"

"Oh just you," she replied. "You don't remind me at all of the Jethro I knew."

"Yeah well," Gibbs yelled back. "The Jethro you knew is gone…long gone…I've moved on with life Jen…have you!"

Jenny only stared.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

"God Tony," Abby exclaimed. "Why'd you do it?"

"Uh because they needed help," Tony replied. "That's why?"

"Agent DiNozzo," Nurse Jackson said. "How are you feeling?"

"Got a little bit of a headache," he replied. "But, other than that I can breathe and I am fine."

"Ok," she reached over him and felt his forehead. "You're slightly warm, I'll get you some medicine."

"Ok," he replied coughing again. "Thanks."

She smiled and walked out of the room.

"You'll be ok right Tony," Abby asked. "Because when I leave this room…"

"I'll be fine Abs," he replied. "I'll be sleeping."

"Ok," she kissed him on the cheek. "Goodbye Tony and sleep well."

He smiled, laid his head down to the side, and closed his eyes.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Jenny still stared at Gibbs. He didn't flinch. He just reached over and grabbed her face with one hand.

"Jen," he said. "You barely survived in there, I came this close to…"

"To what Jethro," she said sternly back. "To killing yourself, to save my worthless ass!"

"Yes if that's what it took," Gibbs exclaimed back. "No, I came this close to doing what DiNozzo did and yes that would be risking my life to save your ass, which no, is not worthless!"

"For now," she replied. "Your ass needs to get out of here and let me rest."

"Fine, you know what fine," Gibbs exclaimed back walking over to the door. "But I'll get what I need from you when I come back!"

With that he walked out, slamming the door behind him.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Gibbs kicked the wall and held his head. Jenny was such a pain in the ass when she wanted to be. At least she hadn't lost her memory in a blast, lucky her! Why was she always the lucky one? The one that got away with keeping secrets?

"Having trouble with your inner thoughts Agent Gibbs," a voice asked. "Or do you just like kicking walls?"

He looked up to see Director Vance, McGee and Palmer walking over to him. McGee was on crutches, his leg was stitched up the side, Palmer's arm was in a sling, but otherwise he was fine, Vance was walking and talking perfectly fine.

"Director," Gibbs nodded. "McGee, Palmer if you could give us a minute…"

McGee nodded back and he and Palmer walked over to Tony's door and entered.

"What were you doing in that building director?" Gibbs asked.

"I should ask you the same thing," Vance pulled out a toothpick and stuck it in his mouth. "What exactly were you doing there?"

"It was Jenny's idea," Gibbs replied. "She said people were after her, we were the only ones who could help her…"

"If you had told me," Vance replied now facing Gibbs and staring him straight in the eye. "I would've helped…if I hadn't been mugged damn it."

Gibbs laughed and Vance slapped him on the back.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Ziva stood in the garden of the hospital. She had amazingly been permitted to get out of bed and walk around and she needed it! She looked down at the head of a violet and grabbed it, letting her fingers intertwine through its pedals. She almost shed a tear for its sheer beauty compelled her to. She thought of what had happened two hours ago. She had been dead, basically. She had met a dead woman she never knew saying that the one man she had worked with for years was in love with her. She wanted to believe it was nothing but a dream, but something inside of her told her it wasn't.

She wanted to have Tony's company so bad right now. She had so many questions and not enough answers, which only some of them he could provide. She walked over to the bench right next to the violet she had just been cradling in her hand and sighed.

"Well," Tony said. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?"

She jumped up and ran over to Tony. He winced at the pain that now skyrocketed through his shoulder at that moment, but then allowed himself to except it.

"I thought you were dead," she said. "I thought…"

"Sssh," Tony replied. "I'm far from it actually."

"Tony," she asked. "I only have one question…why did you do it?"

"Why'd I do what?" he asked.

"Save me," she asked. "Why did you save me?"

"I refused to lose yah," he said. "I guess?"

"Why Tony," she asked. "Why risk your life for mine?"

"Well," Tony tussled her hair, and then he leaned into her lips, kissed them and looked back at her. "Because Ziva…we all do stupid, crazy things for the one's we love…"

He then smiled one of his signature DiNozzo smiles and then walked off towards the hospital building.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Gibbs now sat in Jenny's room by her side. She was currently sleeping; he watched her chest rise and fall in unison with his breath.

"I know you're watching me Jethro," she said now opening her eyes. "I'm not stupid."

"Never said you were," he replied. "Now…you ready to talk?"

"Gosh Jethro," she said sarcastically. "Can't a girl catch a break…I just woke up?"

"Nope," he smiled sipping his coffee. "This time I'm gonna get some answers outta you."

"Alright," she replied smiling like a bad ass. "Shoot!"

"Why did you come to NCIS," Gibbs repositioned himself. "You could have gotten help from the police…anyone?"

"You were an insider in the job," Jenny replied. "You knew the kind of people I was running from and I knew you knew how to handle them."

"Oh yeah I would've handled them alright by shooting their sorry asses," Gibbs grabbed his coffee again. "You didn't answer my question?"

"I believe I did," she stated. "Now it's my turn, why do you have so many questions?"

"I answered that question in the elevator," he paused. "You know exactly why?"

"You are lying Jethro," she replied. "You looked down and to the left, the telltale sign of lying; now I do not know why, but you do you were not curious you were concerned?"

"Yes ok fine I was concerned," Gibbs exclaimed. "I was concerned for your safety, I was concerned for my team when you asked us to go undercover, I was…"

"Not in control," she answered for him. "You weren't in control of the situation so you were scared; you…were scared that I was not ready for that much control."

"Not in contro…," he exclaimed again, now pacing back and forth frantically. "This had nothing to do with control?"

"It had everything to do with control Jethro," Jenny yelled back. "You wanted to be in control of the situation to protect me and your friends!"

"There more than my friends Jenny," Gibbs screamed. "They are my family…but no you wouldn't get that, you have no family left!"

For Jenny that stung.

_"Mommy," Young Jenny sat by her dying mother. "Mom, can you talk to me?"_

_ "Yes my dear," she replied. "I can talk…but not…not for long sweetheart."_

_ "I know mommy," Young Jenny replied. "I know, but I need to know what to do?"_

_ "Take care of your sister Lauren, Jennifer," her mother replied, rubbing her hair out of her face. "I need you to promise you'll never let anything happen to her, ok?"_

_ "Ok mommy," Young Jenny was now crying. "I promise…"_

"Are you even listening to me Jen?" Gibbs yelled.

Jenny now found tears running down her face, she looked at Gibbs as he was now staring at her.

"Yes Jethro," she spat. "I was listening and not giving a damn about anything you were saying…and yes… I know what it's like."

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

McGee sat with Palmer in the hospital cafeteria eating chicken and rice. Palmer ate a cheeseburger, fries, and a small shake.

"Best thing about Bethesda," Palmer said smiling and holding up his burger. "Best food ever."

"Yeah…" McGee replied.

"Hey man what's wrong," Palmer asked. "You don't look so good, I mean besides the fact you just got blown up?"

"I just find it amazing that Jenny's alive," McGee said. "And that she decided to show up again and thrust us into some kinda mission thing."

"Whatever you say McGee," Palmer bit into his burger. "But, I think this all happened for a reason…what the reason is I don't know, but definitely, a reason!"

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

"I gave a sworn protection detail of my sister to my mother Jethro," Jenny was now screaming and the tears were flooding down her face. "I failed her, and I couldn't live with myself for the fact I let my sister die, I needed conformation and revenge…you were the only one who could help me gain that vengeance, you were there when we shot the BLACK CAT men…you…"

Gibbs placed one finger over her lips and shushed her.

"I couldn't have saved your sister Jen," he assured her. "But, I also couldn't have known it wasn't you who was dead?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner Jethro," Jenny recollected herself. "I was being followed and couldn't be discovered; they thought my sister was me."

"I know that," Gibbs replied. "But why use the undercover name?"

"I figured they wouldn't recognize it," she replied. "Guess I was wrong huh?"

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Tony could now sit up and breathe without the machine. The nurse had come in moments ago to remove it as Abby excitedly squealed and squeezed Tony when he stood up.

"Now Abigail," Ducky said. "Don't cut off his air, he still needs it!"

"Sorry," she smiled. "But I'm just so glad you're ok!"

"I knew I would be," he smiled at McGee and punched him in the arm. "I was more worried about McInjured over here, Ziva, and Jenny."

"Thanks Tony," McGee replied sarcastically. "I really appreciate you're continued support."

"Well," Director Vance said. "I think we should all head home, Gibbs said he'd join us later, the rest of you…go home, get some rest…come back to work fully prepared tomorrow, no one is allowed to do field work for one week, ok?"

"Yes director," the all said in unison as they filed one by one out of the hospital room.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

"So your sister was the one who was sick?" Gibbs asked.

Jenny nodded.

"What with?" he asked again.

"Multiple Sclerosis," Jenny replied. "It was already about to kill her…she would have lost her mobility…her muscles slowly were detereating…she was dying anyway."

"So," Gibbs asked. "It didn't really matter that she died in that firefight did it?"

"In a way no," Jenny replied looking over at the window. "But…she didn't die intentionally Gibbs, she was supposed to go back to NCIS after that fight and still pose as me."

"She didn't get that chance…" Gibbs muttered.

"No," she replied. "She didn't…she also never got to tell you how highly she thought of you."

"Well," Gibbs chuckled. "If yah see her anytime soon tell her I said "thanks" ok?"

"I will…" Jenny laughed as well. "Oh believe me I will."

"Well Jen," Gibbs got up to leave. "I suppose you'll be here tomorrow?"

"Whatever you say Jethro," she said as he shut the door behind him. "Whatever you say…"

**RNR!**

**Tiva and Jibbs! ;)**

**So I'm guessing everyone knows who visited Ziva during her time of "Limbo"?**

**There is going to be one more chapter but it will definitely be shorter than this one!**


	13. Friends Never Say Goodbye

Chapter 13: Friends Never Say Goodbye

**Note: I know when the emails went out that the last chapter was up it said that the title of that chapter was "Friends Never Say Goodbye". That was a misprint; the title of chapter 12 is now "Healing". The hurricane is on its way very soon, so this is unfortunately the last thing I will uploading for now because the power can and probably WILL go out. On with the story…**

"Ow," McGee winced as he used his desk to help stand him up. "God damn it!"

"Ha come on McProbious," Tony exclaimed with a laugh. "I got blown up as well and even I'm not even in that much pain…"

Just then though, McGee threw a balled up piece of paper at Tony's shoulder.

"Ah," Tony winced and looked at the bad ass smile on McGee's face. "That's not fair; I'm just stiff that's all!"

"Well I bid you two goodnight," Ziva said. "I am going to go pound the hay."

"Hit the hay Ziva," Tony replied. "Goodnight."

She rolled her eyes, walked over to the elevator doors and got in one bound for the basement.

"Hey where's Gibbs," Tony asked. "He hasn't been here all day?"

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Gibbs was currently working on a another boat in his basement. He sanded the left side of one of the planks that was supporting the "spine" of the boat and tried to clear his head of what had happened when he went back to the hospital.

_"Jen I'm sorry," Gibbs said. "I'm so sorry I…"_

_ He paused and looked around Jenny's room, the bed was unmade and messy, the window was open and Jenny was nowhere to be found!_

_ "I'm sorry sir," the nurse said nervously. "We came in this morning to give her breakfast and boom she was gone, I put out a missing persons report, a bolo…"_

_ "Its fine," Gibbs replied. "Call it off."_

_ "Huh," the nurse was clearly confused. "But Mr. Gibbs sir we…"_

_ "I said," Gibbs clarified himself. "Call it off!"_

_ Gibbs looked around the room for any telltale sign of where Jenny had gone, but to his prevail found none. He sat down on her bed and started to rub his head, it was too early for this. Suddenly though something caught his eye. It was a note, handwritten it looked like and stuffed in an envelope addressed "Jethro". He picked it up and looked at it for a moment._

_ "Mr. Gibbs," Gibbs jumped and stuffed the note into his jacket pocket. "Mr. Gibbs, we have called off the search and the Bolo at your request, sir."_

_ "Thank you," Gibbs replied. "Have a good day."_

Gibbs rubbed his brow to rid it of sweat and drank some more bourbon. It tasted so sweet yet so bitter.

_How do you cool your lips_

_ After a summer's kiss_

_ How do you rid the sweat _

_ After the body bliss…_

He thought of all the things Jenny had told him along the way, all the bittersweet memories of Paris and other things. All of the times either one of them had risked their ass to save another. How they had once loved and then lost…

_How do you turn your eyes?_

_ From a romantic glare_

_ How do you block the sound of a voice?_

_ You'd know anywhere…_

Gibbs reached over to the sandpaper next to his other tools. He carefully placed it on the boat and sanded. Each little particle of dust floating downward and dying upon impact. It was a ritual Gibbs had seen the dust do so many times, but why did it hurt so much right now?

_Oh I really should've known by the time you drove me home_

_ The vagueness in your eyes, your casual goodbyes_

_ The chill in your embrace, the expression on your face_

_ It told me_

_ Maybe you might have…_

_ Some advice to give_

Gibbs' found his eyes no longer dry; they were starting to water with small tears.

_On how to be Insensitive…_

Gibbs reached over for his wrench. In the process however he knocked over his jacket, the note from the hospital earlier spilt out of his pocket. He sighed and picked it up. He didn't know if he should open it or not, but something inside him compelled him to. He picked up the letter opener right next to his toolbox, ripped open the letter and begun to read.

Dear Jethro,

Of course she would call him Jethro, she never called him Gibbs.

_How do you numb your skin?_

_ After the warmest touch_

_ How do you slow your blood?_

_ After the body rush_

_ How do you free your soul?_

_ After you've found a friend_

_ How do you teach your heart it's a crime?_

_ To fall in love again…_

I wrote this not because I wanted to, but well because I needed to. There were things I couldn't say in person, things to deep to be spoken, so deep that they could only be written. When we first met, I thought we would never get along. You were well, an asshole and I was too much of a Probie to ever live up to your expectations. But pretty soon, we were sent to Paris and well let our feelings "go". You know what I mean…

_Oh you probably won't remember me it's probably ancient history_

_ I'm one of the chosen few that went and fell for you…_

When I found out you had three ex-wives after I became your boss, I felt used. I felt like you never cared after we left Paris. I never stopped loving you no matter how hard I tried, but then I realized I wasn't the first to fall for you, but I certainly wouldn't let anyone but me be the last. The other reason I never came back was to see how much you cared. You thought my sister was me, you thought I died in that diner; you let your agents feel miserable right along with you. And then boom! I come back and fuck that all up?

_I'm out of vogue, I'm out of touch_

_ I fell too fast, I feel too much_

I knew my feelings for you would never go away, so I knew I had to come back, to see you one last time before I left for good. Yes that's right I am leaving the hospital and never looking back. You can't tell anyone that I've gone. I needed to leave for reasons beyond my and your control. 

Gibbs was almost crying now, this was too much.

_I thought that you might have…_

Well Jethro, this is goodbye for now. We will see each other again one day, but for now I just wanted to say goodbye and well, I'm following the advice of Special Agent Paula Cassidy and Agent Tony DiNozzo and telling you that I love you and always have. But for right now Jethro…I think it's better the world thought I was still dead.

Much Love,

Jenny

With that Gibbs got up and walked up the stairs of the basement turning the lights out behind him. He walked through his living room on his way to his bedroom. He stopped for a moment and stared, looking for the right book. When he found it, he pulled it off of the shelf and opened it to the right page. He took out the note, looked at it for a moment and placed it in between the pages. He smiled one last time at the book he had decided to place it in, "The Tales Of Shakespeare" and laughed to himself as he walked down the hallway to his bed, turning the light out behind him.

_ Some advice to give…_

_ On how to be…Insensitive._

**The End**

**Now you got everything outta this story, humor, love, TIVA, Jibbs, no McAbby but well tough toenails, angst, and a bunch of injured NCIS agents.**

** But whatever happened to Thomas and his men in that hotel? And why was Vance there? And where's Jenny? Hmm would this call for a sequel? Maybe, Maybe not? ;)**

**Bye for now!**


End file.
